were_not_okayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Jackson
Jason Jackson is the main character of We're Not Okay. Jason is in 9th grade and is 14. Personality Jason describes himself as a "very, very, tired person". He often says things like, "I didn't have enough energy to focus on life. I was up late last night doing, uh, important things." Jason tends to hide his real thoughts. He shares emotions for Lucy Shade, but he has yet to tell her because he believes he doesn't deserve her. Jason is also proven to be a very sweet and caring person, even if he says that he's not. He cares about his friends very much, he didn't want Chester to get hurt when he was getting in a fight with Chris. Jason is normally a calm person. Out of the male characters, Jason is the most passive. He only shows his aggressive side when Chris tries to mess with him or his friends. He will also stand up for himself when Chester teases him about his crush on Lucy. Relationships 'Andrew Miller: '''Jason is closest with Andrew out his friends. Jason was willing enough to spend his Saturday on a wild shopping trip with Andrew and Ruby. Andrew was the one who stood up for Jason when he was being bullied. Andrew was also the one who let Jason join their emo kids clique. Even though Andrew and Jason haven't known each other for a while they get along the best. 'Ruby Rucker: 'Ruby and Jason don't have much of a relationship together. Jason is somewhat suspicious of Ruby, if she is an emo kid or just a scene. '''Lucy Shade: '''Lucy cares for Jason as a friend. When Lucy heard about what happened to him on his first day, she said that she felt bad and that if she was there she would've beaten Chris up. Jason began taken a liking to Jason in Chapter 5. Jason says that he was sure that Lucy could outsing 10 angels. Jason compliments Lucy but Lucy won't take his words to heart. Jason tries his best to hear Lucy's laugh, but no avail. Jason has feelings for Lucy but has yet to tell her the truth. Lucy wants to get to know Jason a little bit better but not in the same way Jason does. '''Chester Brown: '''Jason and Chester started out as friends. Over time, Jason is somewhat rivals with Chester. Chester and Jason sometimes act as each other's wingman to win the hearts of the girls they want. Trivia * Jason is the vocalist of the band, "The Unwanted" * Jason's favorite bands are, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, and Green Day. * Jason is the second to last main character who has the least speaking lines. Raven being the last. Quotes ''"I'm wearing a MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE shirt, dude" "I'm NOT OKAY! We're going to be playing in a COMPETITION against the SCHOOL, we're going to be JUDGED by JUDGES!" ''When Ruby asked if he was okay. ''"Why don't you call Chester?" ''When Andrew asked him to come with him and Ruby to Hot Topic. ''"Why don't you just pay for the skirt?" ''When Andrew, Ruby, and Jason 'accidentally' stole from Hot Topic. ''"You're ACTUALLY telling me that, something like that happens EVERY TIME you go to Hot Topic?" "I don't think I'll EVER be going back to Hot Topic after what happened when I went with Andrew and Ruby. If you ACTUALLY wanna be chased down by the employees and some emo guy and his girlfriend, be my guest." ''To Chester. ''"Well, yeah... It was really, really pretty. Maybe you'd like to become the vocalist for The Unwanted?..." "...Well, you do have a point. But, I just thought more people would like to hear your freaking amazing voice. If you ever want to become the singer of the band, just ask Andrew." To Lucy. I hated to admit it, but, I was beginning to think Lucy was pretty cool. She was pretty pretty too. "I-I don't like anybody. At least not yet..-" ''"Dude, I'm n-not in love with Lucy. Look, I'm just trying to tell you that not all girls are into that flirty kinda stuff. Just be yourself, dude. Give yourself another try. Not today, but maybe tomorrow." ''To Chester ''"Alright, Jake Webber. At least I didn't suck at an attempt to flirt." ''To Chester. ''"Er, uh, ummmm.... Thanks! Y-you have a much prettier voice than me though..." ''Jason's response to Lucy's compliment. Category:Characters Category:Freshman